Rope Burns and Candle Wax
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Fem!America x England. Emily comes home to her little pet, Arthur, and things quickly turn to bondage, fisting and candlewax. Arthur says the wrong thing, though, and is left hanging there the entire night until Emily decides it's time to have her needs met.


It had been such a long day, long hours, appointments, meetings, and all that good stuff. Other people seem to forget that just because she's a woman doesn't mean she doesn't have needs. So by the end of the day she needed a way to vent from all the stress and was coming home to her precious little 'pet' boy toy. Her dark silver-blue eyes looks at the Englishmen bound by rough chains digging into his skin, a muzzle strapped over his mouth and a cock cage that keeps him in place. She hums softly as she takes off her fedora and puts it on the others head, grabbing the muzzle and lifting him by it to kiss the end of it. "You missed me Artie~?"

Arthur had been sleeping through most of the day, worn out from trying to get out of the chains that bound him in place in their lovely room. He was bored, waiting for his mistress to come home to see what she would do with him that night. It had been a week now; he was dying to be touched by her. Anything... When he heard the doors open downstairs and keys drop, he picked his head up and smiled brightly with excitement, though said nothing.

As she entered the room, he smiled up at her and put his head down submissively, though followed as she pulled him up by the cage muzzle and almost melted as she so delicately gave it a kiss. "Mhm!" he let out, sitting up on his knees.

Emily giggles when the other responded to her kiss it was always nice to see how much he missed her at the end of the day. "Well aren't you an eager boy. A week of no touching and craving even the smallest gesture." She muses, releasing him from her grasp as she reaches out and grabs his hair firmly. Her tongue slipping out as she licks his ear then nibbles a bit as if teasing him. Her right heel moving to the others crotch and pressing against it noticing the others bulge. Her eyes widened a bit when she noticed he was already hard, and her eyes narrowed a bit as she grins. "You naughty boy, already hard?"

He smiled up at her sweetly, giving a tiny nod. He wouldn't dare speak and ruin the moment, not unless she asked him to. When she grabbed up a fistful of hair, he winced in the slightest, though he followed her hand and leaned up a little bit more, letting out a soft little moan as she licked up his ear before biting down on it. "Mm~" he let out softly, eyes closing. He jumped when he felt her heeled foot moving down to step between his legs, letting out a tiny little moan and hesitantly grinded against her foot, nodding when she asked if he was already hard. He couldn't help it.

He looked up at her with pleading eyes then, biting his lip just a little bit behind the muzzle, hoping dearly that she had something in store for him.

"Well guess we need to take care of that now don't we?" She pipes, pulling her foot off the other as she pulls him up by the muzzle only to shove him back down. Her eyes gleaming with mischief as she steps back allowing the other a view of her panties from his position while she goes to grab some 'items'. She comes back with a whip and a black bag already having so many things in store for the other. She could see the other was pleading to be touched to so more or something but if she gave him what he wanted. She would deny him the greatest pleasure~

Arthur looked up at her, surprised, a little curious if she was just pulling his leg again, but when she started to slowly pull him up, he followed, letting out a surprised squeak as he was pushed back down. He smiled brightly, seeing that he was finally going to get some realise, though, after how much wonderful torture, he didn't know. But, he was excited more than anything. He watched her as she stepped to the side, leaning forward just a little bit and licked his lips as he looked up that short little skirt of hers, feeling his cock twitching against the cage that had confined him and kept himself from playing with himself for a week now. He looked up when she turned around, grinning a little as he saw the whip and placed his hands on the floor in front of his knees, excited.

"You're such a dirty thing." She states, a she puts the black bag down and cracks her whip on the floor. She smirked as she saw the excitement in the other's eyes as she coils the whip a bit. Then cracks it against the others face, "You whore," She pipes innocently, watching the others lips have a crack from the whip. "You adore being mistreated; it's so cute on you."

Arthur looked up at her when she commented on him, giving a small nod with a grin on his face. Oh he was a dirty boy, and she was the only one that could satisfy him. She knew it too, which made it much better for him. He jumped when she cracked the whip the first time, growing more excited. As it was brought down on his face, he winced, licking up the small bit of blood from his lips with a grin and a soft moan. Oh she was starting rough already, what a treat! He looked up at her, grinning and moved to get closer. "More please!" he whispered happily.

Emily looked down at him sternly as he moved toward her on hands and knees. Her eyes narrowing as she whips him again this time on the arm watching it wrap around him as he yank it. She then steps on the others back slightly as she looks down at him, her heels digging into his back a bit as she looks down at him. "Look at you begging me to harm and bruise you up. Practically slobbering like a dog."

She presses it in a bit more knowing it'll cause bruises and a mark in that spoke, cracking the whip against the others lower back. Watching the others skin turns red from the mark as she licks her lips, her eyes narrowing in amusement. "Hmmm... Bark like a bitch dear~"

Arthur looked up at her, wincing when she whipped his arm, feeling the flesh that had been attacked slowly swelling up in a lovely shade of red. He leaned forward under her heel, moving away from it a bit, the pressure casing a lovely pain, though he couldn't help but to lean down and move away from it. When she whipped him again, he moaned, eyes closing for a moment to soak up this lovely abuse before he looked up at her, having a clear view up her skirt, though paid no attention to that.

He giggled when she told him to bark like a bitch, barely hesitating as he opened his mouth. "Woof woof!" he let out, panting for a moment with a small smirk on his face, tongue hanging out slightly.

She knew the other was in love with this pain; it's what brought him back for more each time no matter what she does. The look of a once proud man barking and panting like a horny dog was just lovely. She leans down to tugs on the small chains around her lover's body, as she removes her heel from his back. She kicks him onto his back and licks her lips slowly as she looks at the eager male, a low purr in her voice as she whispers, "Get up, I need you suspended."

She turns from him to tug on from thing on the wall, ropes and binds lowering for the purpose of bounding a certain Englishmen. She grabs a blind fold from the black bag, and ties it around the others eyes forcing his hands behind his back as she ties him up. Making sure he states on his back, spreading his legs just enough for the perfect view of his genitals and hole. Though she could see this only served to excite the young man, "All tied up and helpless yet still a dog."

He grinned happily as she looked down on him like that, licking his lips and allowed himself to fall onto his back when she pushed him over. Though, when she moved to the side and told him to get up, he hesitated for a moment before slowly standing up, watching her carefully to see just what she was going to do.

He didn't get to watch for long, though, since she had grabbed up a blindfold and put it over his eyes. He let out a soft little whine. He wanted to see her, he wanted to see the look on her face when she beat him to a bloody pulp and see that malicious and dangerous and completely sexy look on her face. He didn't protest though, he simply went along with it and allowed her to tie him up, wincing here and there as the rope rubbed him wrong.

As he was finished, he licked his lips slowly and grinned as his legs were spread for her, moaning softly in his excitement. He couldn't wait for this much longer, he couldn't! He wanted all of it right this minute!

The young woman smirks as her nails trailed down the others thigh, watching him carefully as he ached to be touched and abused. Then leaves him be as the ropes pulled him up to allow her access to every part of his body. She digs her nails into the others thigh slightly, her eyes dark as a smirk grew on her face, scratching the other just a but as she trailed it down then pulls her hand away from him. One of her fingers trailed around the others rump slightly, a small hum emitting from her as she tilts her head in amusement.

He gasped slightly as he felt her hands running down his thigh, his back arching in the slightest, trying to move closer to her touch. He couldn't get himself to move though, and it bothered him. He wanted her, all of her, and this wasn't enough. She was teasing him and he knew it. "Stupid bitch..." he grumbled, knowing that she would get angry, get that fire in her eyes and give him a wicked punishment. Oh he wanted it bad.

Emily eyes narrowed at the others insults a growl forming in her throat as she digs her nail into the other in response, then pulls away, grabbing the whip as she looks at the young male. "What did you call me Artie?" She asks, cracking the whip against the others side watching his skin turn a dark red in the spot she hit. "Well I wanted to go slow but it seems my pet a glutton for punishment."

She grabs the ropes that help him suspended holding him in place as her finger pushes into the others hole without warning. A smirk was on her face as she listens to the others cries, forcing another finger inside him knowing he can take so much more than this, but wanted him to feel every painful stretching.

He grinned, hearing that growl from her, wishing he could see that face. When she asked what he had called her, he spoke again. "A stupid bitch." he said simply, his body jolting as he was whipped in the side, one of the more tender spots. He whimpered for a moment before he bit his tongue, the pain subsiding and easily turning into pleasure.

He felt her grab the ropes, hissing as she stuffed a finger into him without lube or prep, his head falling back just a little bit more. "A-ah!" he let out as she put in the second finger, his hips grinding down against her hand hungrily.

Emily smirks as she heard the other cry out from the rough treatment but this is what he wanted, always getting her all riled up to receive the pain. She hums softly as she curls her fingers inside the others knowing her nails will be scrapping his insides a bit. She forces a third finger inside the other stretching Arthur even more as she licks her lips able to see the other moving against her hand. With the cock cage on, the other wouldn't be getting any release anytime soon till she's ready. The other may have no patients but she learns that the torture is what makes it even sweeter.

"Moan for me. Cry out..." She whispers, as she allows the other to grind against her fingers watching his hips move against his hands.

Arthur panted softly, his head falling back as she scraped at him with her nails so slowly. He had always been sensitive there, always. So even with how light she was going, well, it felt wonderful. He felt her cram another finger inside and moaned softly, his hips bucking against her hand once before they got back to grinding in slow, sensual circles.

He parted his lips a bit when she told him to moan for her, a small grin slowly spreading over his lips, panting. "Give me something to moan about, then..." he whispered, licking his lips.

"Oh, well then." She grins as she leans over and nips his inner thighs roughly; sucking on the skin while she forces her fourth finger inside the other. Knowing the other skin was already raw from being forced so open, her nails scratching him roughly, her eyes looking at the others face as she whispers, "How about I fill you to the brim first."

She forces her thumb inside the other, hearing the other cry out as being forced so full. Her eyes gleamed as she curls her hand and begins to fist him, moving her hand inside the others bowels as she moves it inside him, her hand opening and closing just enough to stretch his insides but not cause fatal damage but lovely amount of pain.

He could almost hear that grin in her voice, his head remaining back, and waiting. He twitched when she nipped at his inner thigh, hips grinding once again as a fourth finger was added and she started to suck at his thighs. "Ah~" he let out softly, his nose curling as she started to scratch, panting softly. He picked his head up a little bit when she mentioned filling him, licking his lips slowly, unsure what she meant for a moment.

Arthur caught on rather fast when she forced her thumb in and closed her hand, shoving her whole fist, unlubricated inside, pulling a small cry of pain from him, his entire body covering in sweat and shaking in the robes that bound him in place. "AH!" he let out as she moved her hand inside, stretching him so much.. He felt his eyes roll back as the pain subsided, pushing his hips down into her hand, wanting more movement, though each time he moved a whole new wave of pain hit him and he gasped loudly. "A-ahh! Fuck.." He whispered the word under his breath, his throat catching the word, closing up on him. He swallowed thickly to clear it, panting heavily.

The others screams of painful pleasure filled her ears, a soft hum emitting from her as she licks a new spot on his thigh then bites. Her fist moving inside the other as she can feel the others body convulsing in such pain. Her eyes looks at the other questioning as she tilts her head in amusement, her hands opening inside the other as she hums softly, "You asked for this, such a Masochist. Had enough?"

"No no no no no moreee~" He let out with a small grin on his face, panting heavily and moaning as she opened up her hand. He didn't mean put more in, but he wanted more of what she was doing. It felt so good! To be abused in such a way, stretched to his limit, the pain of it all and the shock his body was slowly being put into was just amazing!

Emily moves her fist out of the other yanking her hand out from the others confines and looking at the stretched hole she left behind. He was gaping hungerly for something to pull it, wheither it be her hand or something just as big. She needed her hand back to continue their fun but he won't lean the hole empty. She hums as she grabs a 'toy' from the bag a large anal plug that would keep the other nice and stretched. She pushes the large toy inside the other humming softly as she notice it stretched Arthur a bit more, a small giggle emitting from her as she chimes. "Your hole so hungry Arthur."

He let out a loud moan as she yanked her hand back, whimpering a bit and moving his hips, clearly protesting her. He wanted more! He gritted his teeth, able to feel how he was gaping, though he didn't care, he just needed to be filled. He had been so damn close! He blinked under the blindfold when she started to push something in, knowing what it was right away and grinned, rocking his hips against it when the other got the plug all the way in. "Mm~" He let out happily, hearing her comment. "Oh it is," he mumbled, licking his lips slowly, wondering just what she was going to do to him that she needed two hands for.

He struggled a bit against the ropes, his arms tied together behind his back, forearm to forearm. He couldn't do much about them at the moment, not with how they were tied to his torso to prevent him from bringing them down over his legs. He listened to her footsteps and her giggle, grinning. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Now if I told you it would ruin the surprise." She chides as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She smiles as she pulls off the muzzle and pulled his head back to give him a reverse kiss. Her eyes closed as she enjoys the others lips against her own, feeling the other seeking more from her as if wanting to devour. But she was in charge lifting her hand and digging it into the others shoulder and she pulls back, licking her lips a bit as she tosses the muzzle to the side. She was eventually going to need her needs taken care of after all.

He smiled a bit to himself. "Alright then," he said, fine with a surprise or two. He blinked when she pulled off the muzzle, though, his lips parting slightly as she pulled his head back. When she pressed her lips to his, he barely hesitated as he gave her a gentle kiss back, savouring it. He loved the pain, but he also loved this woman giving it to him. Any soft, gentle kisses he got from her were counted and treasured, as they didn't happen too often. When she pulled back, he gasped for a breath and whined a little, moving to chase after her, though knew she was off limits once more until she wanted it.

Emily smirks as she grabs a grabs something out of her black bag, going over to the others crotch and removing the cock cage that had been painfully restraining the other. She kisses the other cock slightly hearing the other moan from just the smallest amount of touch on the membrane and smirks. She pulls back as she looks at the candle and lighter in hand, lighting the wax candle as she watched the other squirm. Holding the candle stick above the other slowly, watching as the wax drips and burns the others skin.

Arthur's lips slowly parted as she removed the cage that had been on him all week, a silent moan leaving him at the immense pleasure he got just from being free, finally. He shivered when she kissed at him, panting once again, hoping she would lick, suck... Though she pulled away and he whimpered for her. He needed it... He blinked when he heard the lighter, squirming slightly to get away, nervous. Soon enough, he felt the wax drip down and burn the overly sensitive skin on and around his cock, his head tossing back as he moaned. "F-fuck!" He let out, face growing red. It hurt so damn much but it was still something! "Oh my god..."

Emily watched as the wax burned on the others cock, turning a bright red from the burn yet he was still very much hard enjoying it. Moving the candle wax to the others sac, listening to him cry as the wax touched them there. She began to hum slightly as she moves it up humming softly in amusement licking her lips. The wax now coating the Englishman torso, "There we go..."

He panted happily and moaned, hips bucking as much as he could, grinding the air slowly, enjoying all of this fully. He felt the wax travel upward and coat him, his back arching into it. He smiled as he heard her speak, licking his lips and swallowed thickly. "It feels so good!" he whispered happily, though winced and moaned when the wax fell on the whip mark she left on his side.

She stays silent as she watches the other pant and moan happily at this abuse, one of her free hands beginning to trail the others sides. Slowly peeling off the old wax, she drips more of the hot candle wax onto the other. She smirks grabbing the others cock firmly, hearing the other breath hitch while she peels off the wax stroking the other roughly as the wax continues to drip.

Arthur smiled lightly as she took care of him like that, moaning as new wax fell onto the tender spots. Though, when she gripped onto his cock, he froze, eyes wide behind the blindfold. As she started to stroke at him, he moaned happily, his head falling back once more, the blood rushing there though he didn't really notice as he moved his hips and enjoyed it, barely able to feel the hot wax anymore. His body felt hot, and he couldn't help but to moan out her name and enjoy it. "Oh Emily~" he whispered, face flushed. She knew just how to touch him, he loved it so much! He could already feel himself getting close.

Emily watched the other as she strokes and messages his cock, watching the other wither and moan out her name. Just when the other was close, and ready to reach his climax, she stops. Moving her hand away from the other, a wicked smirk on her face, she began to remove the now cool wax blowing out the candle. He can hear the other whines of confusion at the sudden denial, her eyes gleaming as she pulls back and removes the others blind folds. A bright grin on her face as she winks at him, "Who's a stupid bitch now? If you're a good boy I'll give you release tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow!?" he let out in a squeak, eyes wide and pleading with her. Shit! He whimpered and moved his hips, trying to get any kind of friction so that he could have his release, but nothing worked. He wanted to cry. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, though. "I'll be a good boy.." he whispered, turning his eyes down submissively, though he could already feel the throbbing.

"Good boy." She pipes, moving away from the other as she stretched feeling all hot and bothered her self. "I'll just leave you like this, so try not to thrash too much. It's one thing to injure it's another to just painfully break."

Her eyes locked with the other in amusement knowing he was going to put up a tough act. Cause despite everything he was still very prideful and likes to feel dignified even if on the receiving end. Just how stubborn men are she guesses, but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Now then shower then bed," She purrs, walking away from the upset and desperate male who was wishing for some kind of relief but not tonight.

Arthur looked at her in disbelief, she was going to leave him up there, hanging from the ceiling, with this gigantic fucking plug up his ass and... He narrowed his eyes on her for a moment, sticking his nose up at her when she said she was going to shower. On the inside though, he was panting like the horny dog he was. He wanted to go with her, touch her, anything. Though, it was more for him to get off than anything.

She left, though, and when she did he grumbled and struggled in the bindings, trying to get more comfortable, knowing he would be in for a long, sleepless night. He supposed it was fine, though- No it fucking wasn't! "Let me down from here!" he called, teeth gritting, though was ignored. He grumbled. "Stupid bitch is probably playing with herself in the shower..." he mumbled, though the image in his head didn't really help his situation too much and he just ended up thinking about it for the next half hour until she gave back. He huffed, looking up toward the ceiling, being stubborn with her.

And, it went on that way for the rest of the night.

Emily sighs as she gets out of bed, stretching a bit before she goes to clean herself up. She hums as she brushes her teeth then her hair as if wanting to look presentable then once satisfied she goes back to the room where Arthur is. She was wearing her light pink night dress that barely left room to the imagination but with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She knew after a long night of no contact the other would be desperate for something from her, even if bitter at the denial she'll make it up to him. "Had a nice sleep?"

He jumped when he heard her voice, looking over toward her a little groggily, sore and tired from the long, sleepless night, but he was fine. He frowned at her then, remembering that he was angry with her for leaving him there. He couldn't help but to look at what she was wearing though, able to see her nipples through the thin fabric poking out. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes showing clearly that he wanted her, though the rest of him shown something else entirely. He'd smarten up though if she threatened to leave.

"What you don't want me to help you?" Emily asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. Her eyes staring at the other as she could see the other was still trying to put on a brave face and stay mad at her. She shakes her head and turns her back to the other, "Well if you don't want me..."

He blinked, his heart dropping when she turned and shook his head. "No no no! Don't leave me here again, please, I'm a good boy!" he let out quickly. "I'm a good boy! I'll be good!"

Emily smiles at this stopping herself from leaving as she heard the other say he'll be a good boy. "Glad to hear that, let me help you down from there..." She whispers, smiling as she goes to lower him from the lovely rope display then going up to the other as she looks down at him. Likely the Butt plug will be uncomfortable by now. "Would you like me to remove that little thing...?"

He let out a long, grateful sigh as he was lowered back to the ground, finally able to relax all of his tired muscles as he lay on the floor, happily wiggling against it. As she came over, he gave a quick few nods. "Y-yes please," he said submissively. "Please take it out."

"Alright then," She purred, moving herself to straddle the other torso with her back toward the other. Knowing she wasn't wearing anything under there so it would be a nice tease for the other. She leans down as she tugs at the plug slightly, moving it out with a small pop as she sighs looking back at the other. "There you go... Now can you do one more thing for me? Then I'll give you, your reward."

He watched her as she moved over him, licking his lips slowly as he looked at her, watching as she sat down on his stomach and moaned as she started to pull the plug out. He winced as it popped out, though sighed in relief. He looked up at her when she asked if he could do something for her, thinking about it for a moment. "...Okay," he whispered, he wouldn't deny her.

"Good boy." She whispers, leaning over and kissing his head then moving off him. Loosening the ropes off of him as she smiles at him, amused, glad to see he was cooperating with her. She suddenly stands over the other head, allowing the other to see her wet pussy as she smiles. Moving herself down hovering over Arthurs head, "I would like you to eat me out..."

He let out a long, soft breath as she moved the ropes, allowing himself to relax all the more. He looked up then, though, his face flushed a bright red at what he saw right away, and as she moved lower toward his face and told him what she wanted him to do, he grinned, licking his lips. "Alright," he whispered, more than happy to do that for her. He got to touch her and make her moan today, that was wonderful! He watched her, waiting for her to lower herself down further and moved his hands up, placing them on her thighs carefully, stroking them slowly as he gave her a nice, slow lick, getting a taste first, a small moan leaving him.

Emily moans slightly as she arches against the others mouth, panting slightly as the other gave her a slow long lick. She could tell the other was more than happy to have this treat as she felt the others hands stroking her thighs slowly. Creating goosebumps in their trail.

[12:58:54 AM] Kaz: He let out a soft groan when he heard her moan like that, eyes closing as he flicked his tongue over her. He was going to make her get loud this time for sure, he could tell. Horny, selfish bitch. He tilted his head to the side, sucking at her a little bit before he slipped his tongue between her hot pink folds, grinning to himself as he rubbed over her clit with the tip of his tongue, pressing down firmly. His hands slipped back, groping at her ass as he continued.

"Ep!" She jumped a bit as the others tongue slips closer into her folds moaning softly as she sighs. Her face flushes a dark red as she closes her eyes, arching against the others mouth as she licks her lips. Her eyes darkening in lust as she moans out loud having no shame as the other gropes her ass. "Hmm~!"

Ho-ly-fuck... 3 She sounded so wonderful to him as she moaned like that, he couldn't help himself but to smile and give her a small slap on the ass. He tilted his ehad to the other side, slowly sliding his tongue down to her tight hole, knowing that he hadn't ever been allowed to touch so far into their relationship, but today he was going to. He moved his tongue forward, wiggling it inside of her carefully, pausing for a moment to gauge her reaction before he continued, sucking at her and licking up every bit of her, tasting every drop of her delicious juices. He moaned softly as he continued, giving her a very gentle nibble.

She yelps when the other slapped her ass flustering as she hadn't expected that though when the other continued she decided it didn't matter. Spreading her legs a bit as she felt the others tongue inside her hole, a soft moan emitting from her as she reaches down to stroke the others hair. Emily never allowed him to touch her there wanting to first learn boundaries, though she couldn't help her breath hitching when the others tongue wiggled inside her. The feeling foreign to her as she grinds against the others face, just knowing she wanted more of this feeling. "Yes, dear god yes~"

He smirked to himself, feeling like he was in control over her, but wouldn't push it, he was lucky to be doing this to her and well, he wasn't going to lose this privilege. He adored her moans, and when she played with his hair and gripped it, he gave her a rewarding suck, his tongue slowly sliding out and all the way back up, flicking at her slowly. "Mm~" he let out softly, grinning with a small laugh, burying his lips within hers, feeling her grinding down against his face, loving it. He kneaded at her with only his lips for a moment, watching her face for just a moment when he got a peek before he closed his eyes and got back to work, his hands sliding downward to massage at her legs, spreading them further.

Her eyes close as she licks her lips and arches against the others mouth panting heavily glad the other didn't try to take advantage of this. If he tries she was more than willing to yank out some hair, she was trusting him after all. She tightens her grip a bit as the other sucked and licked her, shuddering in pleasure as she allows his hands to spread her legs a bit further. She licks her lips as she closes her eyes, submitting to the pleasures the others mouth was giving her.

He snickered. "How does it feel..?" he asked her softly, his tongue flicking over her slowly, though he picked it up after a moment, going a bit faster before he pressed his tongue back in close, rubbing her clit. He wanted her to moan his name for a change...

Emily shudders as she moves against the other, hearing his question and flushing just a bit. "I-It fEEls AmAZing." she groans, as the other began to pick up the pace on the stimulation. Her eyes darkening as she clenches her fist slightly shocked as how good it felt as she pants heavily. "A-Arthur..." A low moan emits from her, her toes curling against the floor as his body began to flush. She could feel her abdomen tightening by the second as she closes her eyes.

Arthur shivered as she finally, for once, moaned his name and not the other way around. How she was moving over him, her whole body swaying because of a simple few flicks of his tongue... Oh god it was so sexy. He tilted his head to the side, sucking on her clit then, allowing the lewd slurping sound to be as loud as he could get it, wanting her to feel dirty, to know just how wet she actually was because of him. All because of him. He grinned at the thought, blowing a cold breath over her, pressing his tongue back in, giving her a sudden shock of heat once more before he slipped his tongue back inside.

Emily blushes a dark red as the other slurped up her juices knowing she was soaked down there. The other was enjoying this much more then she intended but then so was she, so it didn't bug her as much as she thought it would. She gasp as the other blow on her and moans, panting heavily as she knew she wasn't going to last for much longer. "A-Ah, I'm close."

He grinned at her words, almost wanting to pull away and refuse her like she had done to him, but that was risking his own climax and that wasn't going to happen. So, he flicked his tongue over her a few more times before he started to suck once more, moaning softly as he listened to her moaning and allowed her to grind down against his face, not minding at all. He smirked. "Cum for me darling~"

Emily was surprised at the others words but wouldn't deny herself this, grinding against the others face she closes her eyes. Starting to move against the other, she was desperate as she closes her eyes panting and moaning as her digs his nails into the other scalp. She threw her head back as she cries out, a cry of pleasure emitting from her as she finally reached her climax releasing her juices onto Arthur.

He grinned the whole time at her display, moaning softly as she racked her nails over him and pressed his lips in closer, his tongue rubbing her hard. He heard her cry out and toss her head back, his lips parting, sucking up every little drop with a happy grin on his face. "Mm~" he let out softly, waiting for her to calm down and move up and off of him before he licked his lips clean for her to see.

Emily was panting heavily as she moves herself off the other, shaking her head as her legs shake slightly. She looks at the other and blushes when she notices the juice on the others mouth. "Well then..." She sits down as she noticed the other was still rock hard, a slight grin grew on her face as she gives him a look.

He watched her for a moment, smirking to himself, all too happy he had made her feel that good. He cleaned his lips carefully, humming softly until he noticed the look she was giving him. "...What..?" he asked, giving her a small frown. "I've been like that all night, don't flatter yourself," he teased her, though there was still a bit of venom in his words, having not enjoyed his night of torture.

"Hehe, you're the one who called me a stupid bitch to rush me." She points out, as the other knows that's a trigger phrase for her. She strokes the others cheek and smiles, "I'll help you out now, since you've helped me..."

He perked right up at that, turning over onto his hands and knees then, though kept his cheek against the others hand, giving it an affectionate nuzzle. "Thank you~" he said with a happy smile on his face, turning his head and gave the palm of her hand a kiss. He hoped dearly that she would let him take her today, though he doubted it.

She smiles at the other as she smiles at the others affectionate gesture, leaning over to kiss his head letting out a soft sigh. She smiles as she licks the others cheek a bit. "Well then how about you hump me like a dog. That's always fun, especially when you bark for me," She pipes smiling at the other in amusement as she looks at the other with mischief in her eyes.

When she said that, he was a bit surprised. Hump her where? Oh he fucking hoped he got to bent her over and... No that was most likely not the case. He grinned though, nodding. "Woof!" he laughed, moving over toward her on his hands and knees carefully and kissed her cheek.

She giggles at this as she caresses the others face, watching the other take up the role of a dog easily and happily. She grins as she got up and extended her leg to the other knowing the other would want to fuck her. But not yet, he should know better than that to think she would bend over already.

He looked up at her, frowning a bit, his head lowering just a little bit when she only gave him her leg. He would complain, though he knew that if he didn't take up this offer, he would get no release at all for a while.. He licked his lips a little bit, a little humiliated as he moved over and wrapped his arms around her thigh, chin resting up on her hip. He closed his eyes, slowly pressing his hips to her leg, happy with how smooth it was. He let out a soft moan as he slowly started to grind and hump at her leg.

Emily smiles as she felt the other pressing against her leg, the others groin rubbing against hers as she licks her lips. The sight was intoxicating, watching her lover move against her leg seeking satisfaction while his chin rest at her hips. She raises a hand to the others hair, stroking him softly as she felt him hump.

He parted his lips a little bit as he started to press his hips down rougher, his cock rubbing up against her leg. He couldn't help himself, he needed this so much, she wouldn't let him touch himself so this was the only way. When she put her hand through his hair, he let out a few soft, panting breaths, wrapping his arms around her leg a little tighter and gasped softly. He turned his face down, kissing at her thigh gently in thanks.

The young woman watched as he continues to arch and rub against her leg, continuing to stroke her head giving him a small smile when he kisses her thigh. She licks her lips as she lifts her legs just a bit to help the other in his pursuit of release, humping her leg just like a horny mutt.

He gasped and moaned softly as she raised her leg, helping him along as he humped her a little faster. Oh how he wished to just bent her over the bed or just shove her face into the carpeting and take what he wanted from her... But he couldn't, she was the only one who would do this to him and he loved her for it, enough he would do anything, even hump her leg like a helpless dog, to keep her. He shivered a bit as he felt himself getting closer, not having too much stamina after so long. After a few more thrusts, he finally got his release, panting heavily against her thigh as he slowly let her go; his whole body feeling like it was made of jello now.

She smiles softly as she reaches down to pull him into her arms not minding the mess on her leg as she nuzzles him affectionately. Her eyes were closes as she kisses her lovers head as she smiles, "I love you very much you know..."

Arthur looked up at her as she brought him to his feet and into her arms, a little bit surprised with the sudden affection, though he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He leaned into the kiss happily; eyes closed as well, his whole body warming up when she said that she loved him. "...I love you too," he whispered to her very softly, leaning forward and carefully placed a kiss to her chin. "Can I sleep with you tonight in a bed...? Or right now..? I'm really tired," he whispered, looking into her eyes, his own pleading.

"Hehe, sure. You've been very good." She pipes smiling brightly as she nuzzles him a bit, she was rough and mean because that's what the other desired. But she isn't without affection if she can trust you enough after all. She picks him up with ease, likely surprising the other a bit as she takes him to her room, "You can sleep with me now, you had a long night..."

He smiled sweetly at her when she said that he was very good, gently nuzzling into her cheek. He blinked when she scooped him up, eyes a little wide for a moment, though he laughed and kissed her cheek gently, humming softly as he leaned into her. "Thank you.." he whispered softly, eyes closing slowly, knowing that he was safe with her, and fell asleep right then and there in her arms, before they had even gotten to the bed.


End file.
